


And the Sky Lost Its Brightest Star

by StormyAnt



Series: Dying Star [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Actually He Needs A Lot of Hugs, Gen, Madara needs a hug, Pre-Canon, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uchiha Madara-centric, Warring States Period (Naruto), Young!Hashirama, young!Madara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyAnt/pseuds/StormyAnt
Summary: He was six, and his armour hung on his body; brand new and glistening in the early morning sunlight—too big for him. They said he was a soldier, that he should be proud to fight for his clan.Over the next three years, he lost two brothers and his only sister. He took dozens of lives."Great warrior," they whispered. "He will lead us to victory one day," they cheered behind closed doors.And yet, they forgot that he was, first and foremost, a child, too busy dancing to the drumbeat of war.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: Dying Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989922
Kudos: 18





	And the Sky Lost Its Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I swear I haven't forgotten about this story! Life's just been very hectic, but I'm back with the next part of my work!
> 
> PS: About the summary, I realize it's uncannily similar to another story (although I think the other one has a different premise). I guess, I'd came across the story and and the format stuck with me? I dunno, but I'm by no means copying the other author's work.

_'Skipping rocks is the stupidest thing in existence.'_ Madara decided as yet _another_ rock failed to make it across the lazy river in the No Man’s Land. He’d been there for nearly an hour, but he had yet to make his rocks go any further than halfway.

He could hit the bullseye every time with his shurikenjustu, what made skipping the rocks so different? The twelve-year-old flopped into an undignified heap on the rocky riverbed and groaned, “This _sucks_!” He rolled over, glaring at the river like it wronged him. ' _I_ will _do this. I refuse to be bested by a stupid river.'_ Renewed determination burned in his eyes as he sat up, folding his legs crisscross beneath himself.

Madara hummed quietly, messing with his already wild mane of hair. _'Rocks are shaped and weighted differently than shuriken, also I’m not trying to achieve the same results. I want the rocks to skip atop the river, not get stuck in something.'_ He was adamantly ignoring the part of his brain that reminded him that most times his shuriken were aimed at some _ones_.

Furrowing his brows, Madara picked up another rock and stood. If he stood like _this_ instead of his shurikenjutsu stance and tossed it just like _so—_ the boy brightened and a wide grin split his face as the rock sank just before the other side of the river. _He was right!_ He just needed to try a bit more and he’d make it across every time. Then maybe he’d show Izuna this place and teach him as well.

Suddenly there was a rock skipping across the river which he definitely _hadn’t thrown_ since it was coming towards him. He watched as the rock made it all the way across and stopped just before his bare feet, then he glanced up and there was another boy there smirking at him.

Madara blinked in surprise. He hadn’t sensed anyone. Only shinobi could suppress their chakra and the only clan within a day’s journey was the Senju. He wondered why the other boy approached him. He definitely looked like an Uchiha so it wasn’t like the other boy didn’t recognize him. Madara shrugged mentally, well he wouldn’t attack first since the boy seemed nonhostile, if a bit smug.

He picked up another rock, sliding into his newly discovered stance and tossing; this time with a bit more force. It still fell short. Madara scowled and huffed. _He’d get it eventually._

The Senju boy’s smirk widened, “Try turning so your throwing arm is a bit further behind you.” Madara raised an eyebrow, but tried what the boy said. His eyes widened and he whooped in joy as the rock landed on the other side. He tried again and again, each time a success. He raised his head to thank the Senju boy, but he was gone.

* * *

There you have it folks! Madara and Hashirama's first meeting! I figured since they would skip rocks in canon when they met, why not have it be the _reason_ they met? Also, I didn't actually know how they met in canon :P

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be more of a vignette type of story with the main parts of Madara's childhood so we can find out a bit more about how and why he's different from Canon!Madara. I do take suggestions for things to include, but I might not include everything if it doesn't fit into the vague idea I have planned out.


End file.
